


Récits de la Terre du Milieu - #3 : « Un retour bien amer »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Récits de la Terre du Milieu [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bitterness, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, oh the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La quête est arrivée à son terme, et la guerre est gagnée. Bilbo reprend le chemin de la Comté, le cœur lourd. Il avait eu le temps d'imaginer une fin bien différente, qui ne se réaliserait désormais jamais...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Récits de la Terre du Milieu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564648
Kudos: 1





	Récits de la Terre du Milieu - #3 : « Un retour bien amer »

**Author's Note:**

> Tant qu'à faire, on va continuer à avancer dans les films, puisque ce nouvel OS s'inspire du troisième. Le rating est de nouveau normal, et il n'y a aucun autre avertissement ;)

Bilbo regarda sa maison nouvellement retrouvée avec un sentiment de vide au moins aussi grand que celui que donnait l’habitation pillée de ses meubles.

Thorin aurait dû être ici. Avec lui.

C’était la seule pensée qui résonnait dans son esprit brumeux. Elle tournait en boucle, décuplant son aspect désagréable.

Thorin aurait pu rentrer avec lui dans la Comté. Ils ne seraient probablement pas restés vivre dans ce pays paisible, car les impossibles commères qu’étaient les Hobbits auraient tenté de liguer l’opinion publique contre eux. Ils n’auraient probablement été que de passage, pour récupérer des affaires personnelles. Ils seraient alors ensuite repartis une dernière fois en direction de la Montagne Solitaire, pour passer une paisible vie ensemble au milieu des Nains, plus tolérants.

Mais Erebor ne serait jamais le foyer de leur vie commune. Le royaume souterrain n’aura tout au plus connu que des fragments de leur idylle presque inavouée — majoritairement, les passages teintés de folie et de paranoïa, émaillés de violence et de rancœur.

Bilbo secoua tristement la tête. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de Thorin ainsi, rongé par l’or comme le serait un dragon.

Il voulait se souvenir, jusqu’à son dernier souffle, de ce Prince charmeur mais grognon, beau mais doté d’un sacré caractère, loyal jusqu’à la moelle, courageux jusqu’à la mort, déterminé à rendre un foyer à des millions de Nains chassés brutalement de chez eux.

**Author's Note:**

> OH LES FEELS.


End file.
